


Is Wooseok dating someone or not?

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sooil/Minsoo if you squint, Starshipz ensemble, The first couple tag is the endgame one people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "Maybe we could keep an eye on Wooseok to see if he's dating or not?" Hyeongjun offers with a small voice, unsure if his idea is a good one or not but by the way his friends turn to him with a glint in their eyes, he guesses it is.That's how they decided to pay extra attention to Kim Wooseok.





	Is Wooseok dating someone or not?

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twt (@Mapachiii) then you probably saw the pull I did asking you to guess who I was pairing Wooseok with now.  
The results after 75 votes were
> 
> Sooil --------23%  
Jungmo -----20%  
Seungyoun ---51%  
Minhee ------7%
> 
> that 20% who voted Mogu... CONGRATS!! You were right!! *throws confetti* this has been a long time coming~
> 
> Hope all you enjoy this!

Wonjin lets out a very deep sigh, the kind that is obviously intended to make someone ask you what is wrong and that is the reason none of the friends that sit with him even glance his way.

Hyunbin is busy trying to finish reading a paper before his next class at the same time he eats his lunch. Hyeongjun is too focused on sending _signals_ to Minkyu who sits a few tables away. Minhee is just plain ignoring him by scrolling on his phone.

Wonjin sighs louder but gets the same lack of reaction so he groans, a pout forming on his lips as he looks at his friends. Maybe he should get new friends.

"Ok I'll bite, what is it?" Hyunbin asks placing his phone down and staring right at him, Hyeongjun glancing at Wonjin with his cheeks dusted in pink and a giddy smile on his lips while Minhee looks at him blankly.

"Jungmo worries me." Wonjin states, his voice serious just like the look in his eyes. The three other boys look at him confused, Hyeongjun even tilting his head to the side resembling a confused poodle with his curly brown hair and big doe eyes.

"Mogu? He seemed fine just now before he left." Hyunbin says with a frown on his face. Jungmo had been sitting with them a few minutes ago and had chatted with them as usual before he hurried to finish his lunch so he could go to the library with Wooseok, an upperclassman of his.

"Yeah, he almost choked on his rice twice but its Jungmo we are talking about." Hyeongjun turns to Minhee and slaps his arm, mumbling something about not teasing his elders even if they're not present.

Wonjin shakes his head at his friends for failing to get what he is hinting at. He leans over the table and his friends do the same.

"I think he has a crush on Wooseok." Wonjin whispers, barely loud enough for his friends to listen. The three other boys react differently. Minhee rolls his eyes as he leans back and reaches again for his phone, Hyunbin gives him a deadpan look and Hyeonjung once again tilts his head but in the opposite direction.

"So what? A lot of people crush on Wooseok," Hyeongjun does make a point. Kim Wooseok makes heads turn when he enters the room with his out of this world visuals so its honestly something normal to develop at least a little crush on the petite man.

But the thing is, everyone knows they can only watch from afar but never touch.

Jungmo though has always been a dreamer. He's the kind of person who doesn't think something is impossible even when the odds are against him.

Koo Jungmo is signing up for heartbreak by crushing on Kim Wooseok.

When Wonjin explains his reasoning for worrying for their friend, the boys share a concerned look as they consider his words. Minhee is the one to speak first.

"Maybe he gets lucky? Isn't Wooseok single?" Wonjin and Hyeongjun are quick to shake their heads making Minhee look at them confused.

"I'm pretty sure he and Jinhyuk are dating or at least getting there." Hyeongjun nods in agreement with Wonjin's words. Both boys being friends with Jinhyuk but neither knowing for sure what the real relationship is between them nor daring to ask.

Hyunbin hums gaining the attention of his friends who glance at him and wait for him to speak up. "I've seen Wooseok pretty _chummy_ with Hangyul lately though."

"Wait aren't Hangyul and Seungyoun dating?" Minhee asks with clear surprise in his voice and his widened eyes. "Yunseong told me that Junho heard from Yohan that he walked on them in Hangyul's room at their apartment."

They stare at Minhee not knowing how to react to the gossip their friend just told them. Hyunbin sighs and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "What about Sooil, that hot TA? I think they would look great together."

Wonjin is now the one to give Hyunbin a deadpan stare. "This is not about who you _ship_ Wooseok with, we're trying to know if our Mogu stands a chance or not." Hyunbin's face heats up but he doesn't deny his younger friend's words.

Minhee raises his hand as if asking for permission to talk and even waits for Wonjin to signal him to go on. "To put it bluntly, we should prepare to help nurse him from his broken heart once Wooseok makes it clear he's not interested." The three other boys grimace at his friend who just shrugs his shoulders. He's being honest.

"Maybe we could keep an eye on Wooseok to see if he's dating or not?" Hyeongjun offers with a small voice, unsure if his idea is a good one or not but by the way his friends turn to him with a glint in their eyes, he guesses it is.

That's how they decided to pay extra attention to Kim Wooseok.

"Ok you're right, they _do_ look good together." Hyunbin turns to Wonjin with a triumphant smile on his lips but Minhee grabs his chin and forces him to look to the front again.

They're standing at the end of the hallway of the second floor in the building belonging to Wooseok's and Jungmo's department -and also Minhee's so that's why they don't stand out like a sore thumb.- watching Wooseok and Sooil chat outside the door before the next class.

Wooseok is standing next to Sooil, holding a book to his chest as he looks up at the older male with a small smile on his pink lips. Sooil must have said something funny because they see as Wooseok is not fast enough to hide his laugh, the smile that bloom in Sooil's face one of endearment.

"Damn I'm sorry Mogu..." Minhee mumbles, Wonjin and Hyunbin nodding next to him. They're about to walk away when they see someone walk towards Wooseok and Sooil, another handsome man that has the face that could get him cast as a prince charming.

They watch surprised as Sooil beams at the handsome boy before he closes the distance between them wrapping an arm around his waist and presses a kiss to his cheek, Wooseok not showing any reaction to the exchange.

Guess that's one less rival for Jungmo if the heart eyes Sooil and the other male give each other is something to go by.

Minhee is not sure if he has always missed the signs or he was looking too much into it.

He had been studying with Yunseong at the library when Junho joined them and after they were done they decided to grab something to eat but before that Yohan called Junho to remind him he had forgotten his credit card at his place so Yunseong and Minhee accompanied him.

When they arrived at Yohan's place though they ended up staying in and order delivery food. They were almost finished eating while teasing Yohan -for the thousandth time- about back when he had slipped as he tried to do one of his taekwondo tricks to impress Junho back in their first semester when Hangyul and Wooseok walked in.

That is how Minhee found himself sitting on the couch next to Wooseok and trying to convince himself he was taking things out of context as he noticed how Wooseok was basically sitting on Hangyul's lap.

As if wanting him to stop being in denial, Hangyul's arms wrap around Wooseok and pull him fully onto his lap.

Minhee's eyes widen as he sees how Wooseok doesn't budge when Hangyul leans his face close, _too_ close, to his own and whispers something to his ear with a voice so low Minhee can't make out any words. Wooseok moves a hand to his mouth and chuckles behind it, Hangyul leaning back and grinning at him.

Yunseong's hand falls on his knee bringing him out of his stupor. He turns around to face his friend who is giving him a quizzical look and Minhee shakes his head with a smile on his lips that he hopes reassures Yunseong.

A part of him had been hoping he had been wrong and Jungmo could still stand a chance...

"Hey Hangyul," Yohan's loud voices call out to his roommate from the kitchen room behind them. "How are things going with Seungyoun? You've been pretty quiet about it lately." Hangyul groans and hides his face against's Wooseok's neck, the older patting the top of his head as if he were a puppy.

"Big old Seungyoun is still being a coward huh?" He asks with a fake sweetness in his voice that makes it clear he's actually finding Hangyul's suffering amusing. "Waiting for Seungyoun to make a move is as really naive from you, kid."

"Uh?" Minhee blurts out, his eyes jumping from Wooseok to Hangyul not knowing how to interpret what he's hearing.

Wooseok turns to him and tilts his head to the side. "You don't know about Hangyul and Seungyoun? I'm sure you must have heard at least something from Yunseong."

Yunseong mumbles next to him that he's not into gossiping but he still doesn't deny having said something. Yohan walks back into the living area with a couple of snacks and takes his seat on the floor next to Junho who without looking at him stretches his legs so Yohan can rest his head on his lap.

"I told you that becoming friends with benefits would turn it into a mess but you didn't listen." Hangyul glares at his roommate who looks too smug for having warned him about something so honestly obvious. "Now you will need to man up before Wooseok snatches him."

Wooseok scoffs and asks Yohan to throw him a chocopie, catching it with ease. "_As if_, he already got over his puppy crush on me and he's not my type anyways"

Before Minhee can ask him what is his type then, Hangyul asks them how should he fix the mess he is in and so he loses his opportunity to know if Jungmo could by some miracle fit into Wooseok's type.

At least he knows Jungmo has two less rivals now. Killing two birds with the same stone had never fitted as much.

Hyeongjun is holding back from taking his phone out and snapping a picture of the two males sitting on the other side of the booth he's sitting in with Wonjin by his side.

Wooseok is literally feeding Jinhyuk, the older boy just having to open his mouth and turn his face the slightest bit towards Wooseok for him to take a piece of the slice of cake they're sharing and feeding him.

Wonjin and Hyeongjun glance at each other having a silent conversation that doesn't go unnoticed by Wooseok. "What is it?" Both boys look away from each other and tense up, a small smile forming in Wooseok's pink lips as he sees how wide Hyeongjun's eyes have opened. "Do you want me to feed you too?"

Jinhyuk chuckles next to him and shoves his shoulder against Wooseok's, or more like tries to but with their height difference he was just pushing their sides together. "Don't be mean Seokie."

Wooseok pouts at the older with an offended look in his doe eyes. "Me offering to feed them is not being mean," He mumbles making Jinhyuk chuckle again, reaching with one hand to poke Wooseok's cheek that earns him a slap on his chest by the younger.

The playfulness in their interactions can easily be interpreted as a kind of flirting. It reminds Hyeongjun of Suwhan and Yuvin and they're happily in love and dating so he guesses Jinhyuk must indeed be getting there with Wooseok.

"Jinhyuk!" Wooseok and Hyeongjun flinch while Jinhyuk and Wonjin glance to where the voice is coming from, a tall and handsome boy with a dimply smile on his face making his way towards them.

The stranger gives a small bow to Wonjin and Hyeongjun before turning his attention back to the older boy. "Remember that blue hoodie you were looking for?"

"Hello to you too Byunghcan, I'm doing fine thanks for asking and you?" Byungchan glances at Wooseok who is clearly irked at being ignored in the first place and offers him a smile that the older is unable to not reciprocate. Byungchan is just too cute to remain annoyed with.

"Yeah of course, did you find it? I knew I had forgotten it at your place." Jinhyuk's eyes shine in excitement at the idea of getting his favorite hoodie back. He had even asked Hyeongjun and Wonjin if he had not left it in their dorm room when he visited.

Byungchan lifts a hand to his face, hiding the way his smile becomes broader. "You may want to ask Seungwoo about it~" The tilt his voice takes makes Hyeongjun and Wonjin frown confused and so they turn their attention to Jinhyuk.

The way that Jinhyuk's face gains color in front of them is something they didn't expect to see. His sunny smile becomes smaller, turns something resembling more of a _bashful_ smile.

Wooseok smirks at his friend. "If that hoodie was big on your scrawny body it may fit Seungwoo just right if not too tight, it won't be the _boyfriend look_ you imagine." Jinhyuk's face flushes even more at his friend's teasing and he wraps his arms around his shoulders into a headlock that has Wooseok whining and attempting to fight him back.

Byungchan giggles at the sight of the two friends roughhousing before he glances at Hyeongjun and Wonjin who look even more lost than before, taking pity on them he decides to speak up.

"Jinhyuk has been crushing on Seungwoo for some time now and he's finally getting lucky!" He even claps his hands in excitement, something that makes Jinhyuk look away from Wooseok to glare at him, the pink in his cheeks making the threat lose power.

Hyeongjun and Wonjin look at each other, the same thought on their minds.

Jungmo may actually stand a chance!

Hyunbin, Wonjin, Hyeongjun, and Minhee are standing by the campus exit waiting for Jungmo so they can go have some ice cream together. He's running a couple of minutes late and hoping he had not forgotten about them especially because he had told them he was going to stop by the library with Wooseok to pick up a book he needed for an assignment.

"Now that we know Wooseok is single, do you guys think our Mogu has a chance with him?" Wonjin asks with a serious look in his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

They turn to Minhee waiting for him to answer. "Maybe? He's nothing like Seunygoun so there's a chance no matter how low that he may be Wooseok's type." The smirk on his lips though doesn't seem to agree with what he's saying.

"We could ask Jinhyuk what Wooseok likes to help Jungmo..." Hyeongjun offers with a hand rubbing at his chin as he thinks about it. Jinhyuk may even jump into their plan and help them get Jungmo and Wooseok together.

Wonjin nods his head with his thoughts mirroring Hyeongjun's. Hyunbin can't help but think about how maybe Hyeongjun should help himself with his mutual pining after Minkyu before attempting to help their friend get together with a possibly impossible crush.

"Uh...guys," Minhee calls their attention, his eyes wide open staring at something in his phone screen. "You should look at this." Confused the three other boys crowd around him, Hyunbin reaching for his wrist and pulling it so he shows them the screen properly.

Its a photo posted by Jungmo just two minutes ago. A beautiful boy holding a bouquet of red roses to his chest, pink dusting his cheeks and his big doe eyes sparkling with fondness as he looks at the camera, the smile in his plump lips is soft and tender.

The boy in the photo is Kim Wooseok.

Minhee swipes his finger on the screen to show them the second photo posted and they all gasp.

Wooseok is still holding the bouquet but now with one hand as he makes a "V" sign close to his face with the other one. Jungmo is holding his phone with one hand to take the photo and the other one is also doing a "V" sign but closer to his chin, his cheek pressed right against Wooseok's and the expression on his face is so full of love that his friends can't help but feel so happy for him.

_Love Confession is officially a #Successs_

  
"Wait is he already standing us up for his boyfriend?"

"That little..."

"Hyeongjun promise to not do the same when you finally start dating Minkyu."

"Eh?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
